


suara dari kertas surat

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, romance fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ada yang tak terdefinisikan melalui tulisan yang kertasnya dapat kamu sentuh dan baunya bisa kamu hirup. [side story untuk From Alps to Fujiyama - #NulisRandom2018]





	suara dari kertas surat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> side story dari From Alps to Fujiyama (setting cerita antara chap 2 dan chap 3)

Hinata sedang berpikir mengenai balasan untuk surat Naruto.

Di atas meja belajar di hadapannya, selembar kertas surat dan seperangkat peralatan menulis, bersisian dengan _notebook_ yang menyala. Dia membaca ulang surat Naruto:

_Hari-hari begitu cerah di kaki Pegunungan Alpen._

_Aku berhasil dengan kometerapi, tetapi dokter menyarankan supaya lebih banyak ber-_ relaksasi _; pekerjaan berat harus dihindari, dan konsumsi makanan sehat diseimbangkan._

_Namun, ini sangat membosankan, kau tahu, Hinata? Meskipun peternakan Nenek Tsunade cukup membantu dalam membunuh waktu. Aku hanya diperbolehkan mengurus pemerahan sapi dan kambing; berkeliling memeriksa ember-ember perahan, tapi itu tidak cukup dikatakan berkerja._

_Aku rindu jalanan. Aku dihentak perasaan rindu yang dahsyat pada hari-hari di mana kelaparan dan kekurangan seperti urat nadiku─aneh sekali, padahal aku di sini cukup makan._

_Aku ingin kembali pada masa-masa ketika kehausan menderaku bertubi-tubi. Kehausan karena sulit memperoleh air minum, dan kehausan akan suatu pencarian─yang aku sendiri tak paham apa dan bagaimana ‘wujud' sesuatu yang aku cari._

_Lucu kan, Hinata. Orang tak pernah merasa cukup, selalu saja membayang-bayangkan masa lalu dan menganggap realita masa kini tak lebih dari ilusi. Jadilah pertukaran tempat; tak bisa dibedakan lagi, mana yang realita masa kini dan mana yang ilusi masa lalu._

_Akan tetapi, Hinata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda sekarang. Sesuatu yang hilang dari genggaman tanganku, namun aku yakin dia tersimpan di suatu tempat, hanya sedang menunggu untuk kuambil kembali. Tahukah apa yang kumaksud ini, Hinata?_

_._

_._

Hinata membaca untaian kalimat dalam surat itu sampai penutupan paragraf terakhir. Hatinya terenyuh, dan diliputi kehangatan. Ada banyak yang harus dia jawab dari pertanyaan Naruto; tentang kemajuan proses menulisnya, tentang Ayah dan keluarganya, tentang warga desa yang dikenal Naruto, hingga tentang salju di Puncak Fuji dan padang bunga matahari.

Hinata termenung sejenak. Dia tidak akan memberitahu malapetaka (penolakan naskah buku)nya hari ini. Biar dia simpan ini untuk diri sendiri. Sedikit ungkapan rindu yang tersirat, dan berita-berita hangat seputar keluarganya yang akan dia tulis.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka masih senang bertukar kabar melalui cara konvensional sekuno surat-menyurat melalui jasa kurir, di masa penggunaan jaringan internet dan surat elektronik telah membumi? Maka jawaban Hinata adalah: dia senang berkirim surat dengan cara ini.

Ada yang tak terdefinisikan melalui tulisan yang kertasnya dapat kamu sentuh dan baunya bisa kamu hirup.

Ada kesenangan luar biasa saat Hinata menghirup kertas yang dikirim Naruto, mencium harum aroma _avtershave_ yang tertinggal dalam amplop. Dia menyentuh guratan pena yang menjejak di atas kertas dan membayangkan apakah di belahan bumi sana Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama: menempelkan bibir dan wajah pada kertas ini, meninggalkan bekas-bekas sentuhan tak kasat mata untuk Hinata?

Itu semua cukup melelehkan hatinya, dan meluruhkan segala beban yang terasa berat, bagai rintik hujan yang jatuh ke bumi.

***

_Senang mendengar kabar baikmu, Naruto-_ kun _._

_Aku juga punya begitu banyak berita, sampai bingung dari mana harusnya aku mulai. Ayah dalam kondisi sehat, hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah kemarin melayani sekelompok tamu penting yang datang menginap di pemondokan. Mereka para kolega Ayah di seluruh Jepang yang berlibur di desa kami._

_Hanabi baru selesai ujian. Tahun ini adikku masuk SMA baru. Dia bilang ingin sekolah di tempat yang menyediakan bimbingan ekskul olahraga lari. Karena sekolah yang sesuai keriteria adikku jauh dari desa, Ayah menyetujuinya dengan syarat diantar-jemput sopir pribadi._

_Ah, kau boleh menilai Ayah kami masih saja overprotektif. Mungkin, memang begitu ya jiwa orang tua. Meskipun aku masih sering bertanya-tanya, apakah betul orang tua yang baik itu senang membatasi kehendak anaknya._

_Aku tahu, Naruto_ -kun _. Aku tahu apa yang membebanimu saat kuangkat topik ini ... aku hanya berusaha memahami ... barangkali orang tua kami sungguh-sungguh menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kami. Dan setelah bantuan motivasimu yang luar biasa itu, aku melihat perubahan besar dalam tindak-tanduk Ayah. Aku berhutang banyak terima kasih untukmu._

_Naruto_ -kun _... aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi tak pernah sanggup. Barangkali pena-ku lebih berani dibanding mulutku._

_Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat diriku begitu terpaut padamu. Kau ingat, pertemuan pertama kita di koridor rumah waktu itu? Kita berpapsan. Kau baru bangun tidur, dan aku bermaksud mengantar nampan teh menuju kamarmu. Aku tanya di mana kamarmu. Maaf, aku selalu ingin tertawa saat ingat wajah bangun tidurmu yang linglung ketika menjawab pertanyaanku. Wajahmu terlihat begitu polos dan ... bebas._

_Kebebasan ... mungkin itu yang membuat diriku terpaku padamu, dan segenap usahaku untuk mengejar mimpi ... aku menaruh dirimu di hadapanku dan kudapati kau begitu jauhnya berada ... begitu lebar jarak yang memisahkan kita._

_Aku mengejarmu ... aku mengagumimu ... dan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya sejajar dengan dirimu._

_Kenapa tulisanku terkesan muram begini ya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji hanya menuliskan kalimat-kalimat yang mengundang senyum. Maafkan, aku ...._

_Satu hal yang selalu kuingat darimu, Naruto-_ kun _, bahwa kaulah cahayaku. Ibarat bunga matahari itu, mengambil cahaya matahari sebagai petunjuknya. Aku mengambil kata-katamu sebagai penyemangat hidupku._

“Tantangan ada untuk kita taklukkan. Abaikan kata menyerah dari kamus hidupmu.”

_Ingat kalimat itu, Naruto_ -kun _? Itu kalimat terakhir yang kaubisikkan padaku sebelum kepergianmu. Aku mendapati ucapanmu terngiang dalam sudut benakku dan terhujam dalam kalbu. Aku pun tersadar, tak ada yang sanggup memisahkan kita; jauhnya jarak dan berlalunya waktu sekalipun._

_Sampai waktunya tiba, aku bertekad akan terus menunggumu._

_._

_._

Ditulisnya juga tentang hujan yang mengawali musim, dan bagaimana mendung yang menggelayuti langit Tokyo, dan menutup panorama puncak Fujiyama sebagai representasi kemurungan jiwa. Juga cakrawala biru yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sepasang mata berwarna sama. Atau panen biji bunga matahari yang mengosongkan lahan di pekarangan rumahnya untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah dirasa suratnya sempurna, Hinata melipat kertas surat dan menyelipkannya dalam buku. Dia akan membaca ulang surat itu dan menyunting yang dirasa perlu, sebelum kemudian dikirim melalui pos internasional.

Sekarang, Hinata menghadap _notebook_ -nya dan berpikir hendak merombak naskah novel yang tadi ditolak penerbit. Dia juga mempertimbangkan untuk mem- _publish_ sejumlah cerita pendek yang baru ditulisnya di _platfrom online_ penyedia baca-tulis gratis _._

Hinata tak boleh patah semangat. Akan dia lihat seberapa antusias sambutan pembaca terhadap karya-karyanya, sebagai pembanding atas penolakan yang nyaris saja menjatuhkan mentalnya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** sesuai janji (?) saya buat sekuel dengan slide story di awal ...
> 
> sebetulnya ada penggalan fik yang saya potong supaya tidak terlalu panjang, bagi yang ingin membaca bagian yang dibuang, silakan menuju ke [sini](https://cineraria-alpina.blogspot.com/2018/06/yang-terbuang.html). 


End file.
